Maybe may be
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Vignette][Crack]"…Done so maybe because he was used to this attitude of Vanitas, or it may be because he didn't want his curiosity to take the best of him."(Attempt of writing Vannoé, obviously failed)(PH involved, kinda)


**Disclaimer:** Both, Pandora Hearts & Case Study of Vanitas (ヴァニタスの手記) do belong to Mochizuki Jun, I only like to write crack stuff.

 **Comments:** Dunno where this came from, I read the 13 chapters in Spanish, so I might not be ready to write this kind of stuff… not at least in English. Too bad for me I cannot think in my mother tongue just now.

 **Warnings:** I suppose this is settled in the future, in a very far future of the plot that Mochizuki-sensei has planned for us, so it's kinda complicated. Mentions of Leo & Lacie from PH, if you follow the hints correctly.

* * *

Maybe may be

* * *

As Noé began to walk out of the room, he felt as though something had hit him very hard in his chest, and he couldn't guess why.

Okay. In fact, he had done it long ago already, sadly, it wasn't the kind of answer he would like to admit out loud, or even say so in his thoughts. He might, he might be not, it was not what he thought it may be, nor the presence of statistics, or possibilities… or whatever in his brain was. He was confused, and hearing his heart racing so fast didn't help him ease in the least.

Walking beside the cause of his racing thoughts did neither a better work. It wasn't, however, as he could do anything to help it.

However.

"Vanitas, please, do tell me. What exactly are you doing?" The other just gave his it's-a-secret-until-I-finish-like smile, along with his finger in front of his sealed lips, letting him know that he was not letting any word out of his mouth until he _really_ was finished with it. Noé sighed, clearly exasperated, but not in the less losing his composure. "Then tell me, why did we sneak here? Are we going to… steal something?"

"Nice deduction, but we aren't. We're just going to… take something borrowed—" he took a pause, and gave him a wink "—withouth the owner knowing about it."

Of course he has to think about something alike already, it _was_ Vanitas of whom we were speaking of, after all.

"And what's so special with this book, if I may ask? Its got… something related with Vanitas of the Blue Moon?" For his, disappointing surprise, Vanitas _not_ of the Blue Moon, shook his head. "Then?"

"In which occasion did I say we were looking for a book, my dear Noé? We are seriously taking something borrowed. Its owner won't notice its disappearance while we are doing what we must do." Noé didn't grow desperate, as a part of himself would expect it to be. Done so maybe because he was used to this attitude of Vanitas, or it may be because he didn't want his curiosity to take the best of him.

It's kind of hard to believe that time runs faster when you have joy in it. Or, in default, when you have Vanitas and his crazy ideas surroundings you in it. It's practically the same, he came to realize.

While he became lost in thought, Vanitas had already started to climb the tower with a vine from unecure precedence, not that Vanitas wasn't aware of it, he just wanted to scare the hell out of Noé for a little, just because he could do so, and maybe, but just maybe because it _may_ be fun.

"Vanitas?" There it came the worried accent in his voice he longed fifteen minutes to hear. Faking surprise, he glanced over where his friend was staring at him below him and, also aware of what could lure on on Noé, he smiled brightly as if nothing happened. Well, it hasn't happened nothing… yet.

"Yes, is something the matter?" Only looking self-satisfaction for the worried looks the vampire would threw at him, he put his life on a embracement of the vine, the one that looked the most fragile.

"I think it's quite an… um," how to say it? "I feel like it was a bad idea to come here in the first place." In lack of a better word.

Vanitas just shook his head. "It isn't, the sight from here it's wonderful!" Without previous advice, he reached for the window and entered, scarring Noé to the core.

When he came back, he was wearing a strange pair of spectacles, that looked almost only crystal. In fact, if it weren't lens feet that he collocated behind his ears, he would have thought they just may be lenses, useless and nothing more.

"Tell me, my dear Noé, how do I look with them?"

"Weird. It looks like you have no eyes behind those." Speaking of truth, he didn't paid attention to it, but better not become introspective on it at say it without further ado.

"These were used long ago, almost a century after the one that lived here passed away."

Noé almost felt like he remembered something. Something that someone may have told him.

"Do you know who it was? Or what was their name?" Vanitas gave him a smile.

"I don't know, Noé. It's a very old and old fashioned story, so I don't know all the details. Only the history that's hidden beneath those walls can tell."

Noé sighed. "Then, how do you know about it?" Vanitas' smile did nothing but get wider.

"I'm just an average human being, it may not be the best of the things for you, but we, the mortals, have abilities that you lack of."

Vanitas said no other word.

* * *

 **Final notes:** So I guess this is it. Thanks for reading my attempt of Vannoé (or… whatever) and doing all of it, even if it wasn't a really long job. If you didn't like it, please refrain yourselfs from commenting.

—gem—


End file.
